


Light (Mayla)

by Tomatosoto



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, are we dating?, cute af, gay af, mayla, mentions of elliot - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoto/pseuds/Tomatosoto
Summary: What I imagine happened after todays clip (mercredi 16:38).loads of cute mayla stuff.
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/ Maya Etienne, Maya Etienne/ Lola Lecomte, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Light (Mayla)

Mercredi 16:43

Lola felt light.

The weight that had rested on her shoulders all week, the worries that built up in her every time she thought about apologizing to Maya, it was all gone.

She didnt feel the cold metal under her knees, she didnt hear some strangers whispering and akwardly klapping or some teenagers taking pictures.  
All she felt was the soft lips of her girlfriend moving against hers.

Are we girlfriends?, Lola thought.

She remembered Maya calling herself Lolas girlfriend through the speakers but what if it only was a in the heat of the moment thing?  
Lola felt the anxiety rise in her stomach, but all of her negative thoughts got washed away when she heard Maya gently mumble: „Breathe, mon amour.“.

Lola released a breath she didnt know she was holding and looked in the teary eyes of the purple hairded girl in front of her. 

„Good luck to you two ladies.“, a random woman blurted out to break the silence.

Lola snapped back into reality and realized that she was making out with the cashier on the supermarket counter with probably 20 people watching. 

She blushed and quickly hopped down the counter feeling Maya staring at her. 

„Thanks.“, she said to the woman and turned her head to face Maya, not being able to hide the big smile she had on her face. 

„Look“, Maya lowered her voice, „my shift ends in 20 minutes. Just sit down over there in the employee lounge, grab a drink and wait for me, okay?“.

„okay.“, Lola whispered back.

Maya reached out for her hand and Lola grabbed it. The purple haired girl gave her the biggest smile ever which made Lolas smile even bigger.

„See you in 20 then.“, Lola said and let go of Mayas hand.

She turned around and walked straight to the next employee she saw. It was a teenage boy, probably around 18 or 19 with wild blond curls.

„Excuse me, could you tell me where the employee longue is?“, she asked.

„Um“, the boy gave her a weird look, „why would you wanna know that?“

„My um..my..girlfriend..yeah my girlfriend she asked me to wait in there for her.“, Lola stuttered.   
She is my girlfriend, right?

„Who is your girlfriend?“, the employe asked unbelieving. 

„Maya.“

The man raised his eyebrows and then turned around and yelled:“Ayo Maya!“.

Mayas head spun around.

„Did you tell your girlfriend to wait in the employee room?“

Maya gave him a thumbs up. 

„Alright. Follow me, Im gonna show you.“, the man said.

Mercredi 17:00

L: Maya will be there when we watch your movie :)  
E: So you talked to her???  
L: Yes  
E:How did it go?  
L:Pretty good...we made out on the counter. I think she has some trouble with her manager now.  
E: Her manager sucks.

„Hey.“.

Lolas head shot up, meeting Mayas face softly smiling at her.

„Hello.“. 

Lola shoved her phonee into her pocket and stood up. 

Mayas hands reached out to cover Lolas cheeks and pull her into a kiss. Lolas grabs the other girls waist and smiles into the kiss happily. 

„I missed you.“, Maya said when they finally broke apart due the lack of oxygen in their lungs.   
„We have been apart for like...15 minutes?“, Lola chuckled, not letting go of Mayas waist.

Maya moves a strand of hair out Lolas face.  
„15 minutes feels like 100 days when im not with you.“, she whispered.

Lola usually hated romantic stuff, she always used to avoid rom coms because there were loads of statements like Mayas in it. But hearing Maya say it, made her feel butterflies.

So instead of teasing Maya for being cheesy she just pecked the other girls lips. 

„You wanna go home with me?“, Maya breathed, resting her forehead against Lolas.

Lola licked her lips and nodded.

Mercredi 17:29

„Last time we were in this situation i was attacking your neck.“, Lola said amused when she looked at Maya trying to find the fitting key for her apartement.   
She remembered their first time together like it was yesterday.

„Yeah about that...“, Maya smiled and kissed Lola hungrily.

Lola let out a surprised yelp but kissed Maya back passionately. She felt the purple haired girls hands slowly move to her ass and grinned into the kiss.

The ring of her phone made them jump. 

„Sorry.“, Lola apologized and looked at her phone, „Daphne is calling.“

„Hi.“, she answered the phone.  
„Lola? Where are you? You went to buy groceries over an hour ago. Are you okay?“  
„Yeah, I`m good.“  
„Where are you?“  
„At Maya`s“  
„Really?“  
„Yeah hear for yourself.“

Lola handed Maya the phone who gave her a confused glance but pressed it to her ear.

„Yeah, its Maya?....oh yeah shes with me...we are at my apartement....yes....um no I don`t think she will come home today...yeah i will send you the adress...yeah no problem....alright see you daphne...bye.“ 

„Did she actually want your adress?“, Lola facepalmed.

„She is just worried, don`t judge her.“, Maya smiled.

„So I´m not coming home today huh?“; Lola asked with a flirty tone.

Maya took a step closer to Lola. Lola felt her heartbeat quicken.

„I`m not letting you go, Lola Lecomte.“

„Then make me stay“.

They looked into each others eyes before they finally let theirs lips collide in a heated kiss.  
Lola let Maya push her against the wall and shoved her tongue in her mouth. 

She tugged at Mayas sweater and let her hands slip under it, feeling the other girls toned stomach. 

„Um hi Maya.“

The pair immedeately broke the kiss and both turned their head to the source of the sound that interrupted their moment. 

A teenage boy was stupidly grinning at them, hands shoves into the pockets of his super wide jeans. 

„Hello Corey.“, Maya cleared her throat.

„I`m just taking out the trash.“, Corey explained.

„I see.“, Maya answered pointing at the bags in his hands. 

Cole chuckled and scratched his head. „Okay, I dont wanna be a burden....have fun with your friend...and text me sometime.“. He winked at Maya, earning a confused look from Lola and quicklx made his way past the couple.

Once he was out of sight, Lola turned to Maya.

„Text me sometime?“, Lola quoted the boy and Maya rolled his eyes.

„Yeah Corey had kind of a crush on me since i moved here...I told him I was into girls and he just said something about a homo-phase every teenager goes through and that it will be over in a few weeks.“, Maya groaned. 

„Homo phase? Putain.“, Lola chuckled, „well Maya..would you mind unlocking the door so i can kiss your cute homo-phased self?“. 

Maya rolled her eyes playfully and turned to unlock the door.  
Finally, the door unlocked and the girls made their way inside. 

They got rid of their jackets and shoes in comfortable silence.  
„Are you hungry?“, Maya suddenly asked.

Lola hadn`t eaten anything at all today. She was way to scared of the meeting with Maya to develop any kind of appetite. But now with Maya mentioning it, she felt her stomach craving for some food.

„Can you cook?“, she simply said, earning a nod as a response.

„Well I´m not Gordon Ramsay or Basile who spoiled you with fantastic food latesly, but i know how to cook a few meals.“, Maya stated.

„Alright, what are we cooking?“, Lola asked following Maya in the kitchen. 

„Oh no, we are not gonna cook. I love you but I heard how shitty you are at cooking. Wouldn`t want my kitchen to be on fire“, Maya laughed.

Lola froze. I love you. Did she just say she loves me?

Maya realized what she just said too. She nervously looked at Lola.  
Of course it was true, she loved her. But she didn`t want to tell her that soon. Fuck, what if she scared her off?

Maya felt the anxiety building up in her and made a step towards Lola. 

„I`m sorry I didn`t mean it...I mean of course I meant it...it`s true that I love you but I didn`t want to tell you in this situation..and you don`t have to say it back its completely okay if you don`t want to..I wasn`t thinking I`m sorry I-“, the purple haired girl rambled fidgeting with the material of her shirt nervously.

„Maya.“; Lola interrupted her.

Maya stopped talking and looked down.

She felt a finger pressing against her chin, forcing her to look up.

„I love you, too.“, Lola smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

Maya sighed relieved and connected their lips. 

„So what are you cooking, chef?“, Lola whispered against Mayas lips.

Mercredi 18:02

„Put your hand in mine, you know that I want to be with you all the time. You know that I won`t stop until I make you mine. Until I make you mine.“

Lola heard Maya mumbling the lyrics to the song that was currently playing on the radio. 

She almost melted at the sight of the other girl in a cooking pinafore, singing and concentrating on preparing her food. She decided to take out her phone and secretely take a few pictures.

„Make sure I look good on those, paparazzi.“, Maya suddenly yelled over her shoulder.

Lola chuckled and got up from the couch moving closer to the other girl.

„Okay, smile.“, Lola demanded and held up her phone.

Maya turned around and gave her the biggest smile ever, making Lolas heart flutter. 

Lola went to her gallery and checked the picture.   
She was sure she had never seen anything that perfect before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Maya snatched her phone out of her hands.  
„Lets take a picture of you tho. Your beauty must be appreciated.“, Maya yelled and opened the camera app. 

Lola posed theatrically making Maya laugh harder with every shot.

„Ugh yes work it Baby. Vogue!“, Maya hyped her up. 

Then she suddenly turned the camera around and moved beside Lola.  
„Selfie!“, she said and took a few pictures.

„Okay are we done? I think your food is burning.“; Lola chuckled.   
„Just one more.“; Maya whispered and pressed her lips agains Lolas.

The camera made a soft clicking noise and Maya pulled away.   
„Here you go. Send me these pictures. Especially the ones of you. Every.single.one.“, Maya demanded. 

Mercredi 18:55

Lolas head rested on Mayas chest, her arm laying on the other girls stomach breathing in her scent.   
Maya had an arm draped around Lolas shoulder, fingers drawing little circles on her arms.

This is so peaceful, Lola thought. She could hear Mayas heartbeat, some muffled sound coming from the TV and Mayas slow breathing.

„Maya?“.  
Lola sat up and faced the taller girl.

„Hm?“

„Are we dating?“

Maya looked her in the eyes and reached out for the remote.  
She stopped the TV and turned to Lola again.

„Do you want to?“, she simply asked.

„Yeah..but I get it if you don`t want a relationship with me. I know im complicated.“, Lola mumbled.

„Lola. Look at me.“.

Lola shyly looked up.

„I love you. And you know, I`m complicated too. Seriously there is nothing I´d rather do thsn to be your girlfriend.“.

Lola smiled trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.   
Maya kissed her back softly, her hands gently caressing her back.

„Yeah you are definitely not going home tonight“. Maya breathed in between kisses.

Lola smiled.

She felt light.

**Author's Note:**

> any suggestions for new stories?


End file.
